Give Me My Answer
by TyNiaMel96
Summary: Double D gets irritated at Eddy. Eddy wants an answer, and he'll do ANYTHING to get it. Warning: contains slash boy/boy .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and I would like some critiques about it. Also, I added in my OCs, but it's just for this time only. If I write more, I won't have them again.

This is slash between Edd and Eddy, so if you don't like boy/boy romances, then I suggest you leave.

Discaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the characters (even though I wish I did ^_^)

* * *

Today was the day the students came back to Peach Creek High School after their winter break. Tynia and Nyx, the two new girls and friends of Ed, Edd and Eddy, had gotten their lunch and decided to look for their friends. They easily found hot-tempered, money-making boy Eddy and the intelligent boy Edd sitting together at a table. The girls walked over to the medium sized table and sat down across from the two guys.

"Hey," Nyx and Tynia said in unison.

"Greetings, my good friends," Double D said, smiling at them before he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hey," spoke Eddy, his mouth filled with pasta.

"Really, Eddy, you could learn to swallow your food before you talk," Double D primed, shaking a finger at his friend. Eddy swallowed the pasta down.

"Whatever, Sockhead. Why does it matter to you? You're not my mother."

Double D felt slightly hurt at that comment.

"Well, I already know I'm not your mother, _EDDY_," he said, emphasizing on the boy's name.

Eddy could tell Double D was beginning to get worked up over something. And he knew that, somehow, he was the cause of it. He was about to ask his friend what he did but suddenly Tynia interrupted.

"By the way," she said. "Where's Ed?"

Usually, Ed was always around them, either talking about buttered toast and gravy, or hugging each and every one of them to death. Today, though, he was not there. Eddy and Double D, knowing where their tall friend was, pointed over to the table across the cafeteria. Nyx and Tynia turned their heads to where they were pointing and their eyes widened to twice their size. They saw their friend Ed, eating and holding hands with **MAY KANKER**? The two girls had a large WTF look on their faces as they turned back to their friends.

"He's sitting with May for what reason?" Nyx asked once she calmed down.

"Oh, well they're dating," Double D answered. "They started dating while we were on break."

Tynia and Nyx made another WTF face. Eddy was trying to stifle a laugh, but he immediately stopped when he saw Double D giving him a dirty look. He still wasn't sure why his old friend was mad at him, so he decided to get Double D to tell him.

"Hey Double D," Eddy said.

"Hmm?", the intelligent boy sqeaked.

"Why were you so pissed at me before?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Double D said quietly as he turned his face from Eddy.

"I know there's something wrong, Sockhead, and you're going to tell me," Eddy said.

Double D stayed quiet, and he continued to eat.

"Fine." Eddy stated. "It looks like I'm going to have to force you to tell me."

Eddy placed his hand onto the inside of Double D's thigh. Double D gasped at the sudden touch and he began to blush. Eddy suddenly moved his hand up towards Double D's crotch and began to rub more there. The hat wearing boy was becoming even more red. Then suddenly Eddy stuck his hand down Double D's pants, a smirk growing on his face. Double D bit his lip, and he was trying to stop a moan from escaping his mouth.

"S-s-s-stop it, e-e-e-Eddy," Double D stuttered.

"Not until you tell me why you were mad," Eddy said, determined to get an answer.

Eddy turned the boy around and began to kiss Double D's neck. Double D's eyes began to become lidded as he grabbed onto Eddy's neck and head. He knew he should be mad at Eddy, but he couldn't help himself and he made a small moan. Eddy kept on kissing and sucking on Double D's neck until he surprised him by biting on his collar bone. Double D gasped at the sudden bite. He was still being touched on his privates, and all of the different senses suddenly made him release onto Eddy's hand. Eddy removed his hand and stopped kissing on Double D's neck. He put his mouth near the intelligent boy's ear and whispered, "Now will you tell me?"

Double D was breathing unevenly, a small smile on his face. He whispered back to him, "I'll tell you later."

Eddy was slightly ticked off that his boyfriend wouldn't tell him why he was upset, but he was satisfied to hear Double D moan. Eddy began to move closer to Double D's face, and Double D followed suit. Their lips were about to meet when they realized something: **THEY WERE IN THE CAFETERIA**! They quickly separated from each other to see if anyone was looking. No one had been paying attention to their "romance", but then they began to look forward. They saw Tynia and Nyx looking right at them. Nyx was holding her phone to them, and Nyx had a large grin on her face.

"Go on…," Tynia said, hoping to get more footage.

"Yaoi," Nyx exclaimed, happy at the sight in front of her.

"Were you two watching…," Eddy said.

"…The whole time?" Double D said finishing his sentence.

"Yupp," the two girls said in unison.

"Why?" the guys asked.

"Because we like yaoi," Nyx said.

"And we're perverts," Tynia said. "Also, we were glad that you guys finally got together. It seems like it would be forever before it would happen."

Eddy and Double D were kinda shocked that their friends were so cool with it, but they were also glad.

"So you guys are fine with us being," Double D said.

"Boyfriends? Yeah," Tynia said. "Besides, now we can get our yaoi fix."

"What's yaoi?" Eddy asked.

An evil aura began to form around Tynia and Nyx. Large smirks were growing on their faces, and the light shined on their glasses so their eyes were hidden.

"Why don't we show you?" Nyx said, as evil and perverted thoughts filled her mind.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I think I might write a sequal to this, but I'm not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt. 2: Double D finally tells Eddy why he was mad at him.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story, except for Tynia and Nyx

* * *

Double D was standing outside of the school and was waiting for Eddy. Eddy was staying after school for detention.

'Somehow,' Double D thought. 'He was able to get himself in trouble right after we got back from break. He really should know better.'

Ten minutes have passed and Double D had finished his English and Science homework. He saved his Math homework for later, because he was going to work with Eddy. Even though he was in all advanced classes, he always liked helping out Ed and Eddy. A couple minutes have passed until Eddy busted out of the Peach Creek High School doors.

"Freedom!" he yelled as he ran up to Double D and kissed him on the lips. Double D, stunned, stood there until the kiss ended. He blushed and put on a small smile.

"Hi to you too, Eddy," he said shyly, as he and Eddy started walking. "So, how was detention?"

Eddy gave him a sarcastic look. "It was detention, Double D. How do you think it would go?"

"Oh, sorry Eddy."

"No need to apoligize, Sockhead."

"Don't call me that," Edd mumbled, too soft for Eddy to hear.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing," Double D lied. Truth was, he had always hated that nickname for him, ever since they called him that when he came to the Cul-De-Sac. Double D and Eddy kept walking through the neighborhood until they got to Eddy's house. Double D sat down onto Eddy's bed and began to lay out his homework neatly. Eddy plopped down onto the floor and dumped out all of the contents of his bag. Papers, pencils, a ruler, some folders, and a bag of chips fell out, and made a gigantic mess on the floor. Double D, who was busy concentrating on his work, heard the noise and looked up. He frowned, looking at the clutter on the ground.

"Eddy, you can try to be more neat when you set out your supplies," Double D scorned.

"Quit your whinin', Sockhead. It's just school crap," Eddy said. "Chripes, you sound like my mother."

"Well, I'm not your mother, Eddy," Double D retorted, as he began to work again.

Eddy scoffed and was about to start his math, when he suddenly felt a sense of deja-vu. Like he has already heard Edd say that before. Suddenly, the memories of lunchtime came into his head. He remembered that Double D was mad at him, and that he tried to get an answer from the intelligent boy. He also remembered that he made Double D moan while trying to get the answer, but Double D said he would tell him later. Eddy still wanted his answer, and he knew that he better get it now.

"Hey, Double D."

"Yes, what it is Ed...," Double D said. Before he could finish his sentence, he was tackled onto the bed by Eddy. He tried to move, but Eddy had pinned his hands down and was sitting on top of him.

'Curse my weak build,' Double D thought, as he looked up at Eddy.

"Remember when you said you would tell me why you were mad later today?" Eddy asked rhetorically. "Well, later is now, and I want you to tell me." Double D sighed, remembering that he did say that.

"Can't I tell you tomorrow, Eddy? I have homework to..." Double D tried to plea, but was interrupted when Eddy kissed him hard on the lips. It lasted for about a minute, before Eddy stopped the kiss. Double D, who had his eyes closed during the kiss, opened them to see Eddy's signature smirk. The one he always had when he has a sceme.

"I'll make you tell me, one way or another," Eddy said. Double D sighed again.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you," Double D said, finally giving in. 'Why does he beguile me so?' he thought.

Eddy let go of Double D's hands, and got off of him. He sat next to Edd and looked at him intently. Double D was scared to look back. He looked down at his hands, swallowed hard, and breathed in deeply. "Eddy," Double D began to speak. "We have been in a relationship for about 3 weeks now. The only people who know about us are Tynia, Nyx, and Ed. I know you mean well, but sometimes I feel you just think of me as plain old Double D, not your boyfriend. And I know you show your affection, but it would not hurt you to try to be more 'romantic'. Like holding hands and hugging, instead of rough kisses and...other things. Yes, I can be very prattling and nagging about your behavior, but that's just the way I am. You should know that by now, Eddy. I'm just saying all of these things because I really care about you and this relationship, and I want it to last for an extremely long time."

Silence had filled the room after Double D said all that was needed to be said. Eddy had listened to every word, making sure that it stuck into his brain. After about a minute or so, Eddy grasped Double D's hand. Double D made a small gasp, and looked down at the hand holding his.

"Gee, Double D," Eddy said. "Didn't think ya felt that way. I guess I could try to do that romantic stuff for you. An' if you want me to stop being so rough, I can."

Double D smile, showing off his gap. He was glad that Eddy understood how he felt. "Thank you, Eddy. And, you don't have to change completely." Double D started blushing. "I mean, some of the things you did were not entirely bad."

"Sooo, you liked when I did some rough stuff to you?" Eddy asked, a coniving smirk growing on his face.

"Um...well...," Double D whispered, his blush becoming more red. "Yes, maybe a li..." Once again Eddy tackles Edd onto the bed, and began to kiss on his neck.

"Eddyyy," Double D moaned "I need to finish my homework, and so do you."

"The homework can wait," Eddy panted, as he continued to kiss Edd's neck. He stuck his hand under Double D's shirt and started to rub his stomach, which made the intellgent boy purr like a kitten.

'Eddward, note to self,' Double D thought. 'Make sure to be prepared for Eddy's surprises during our relationship.'

Hope you enjoyed the story. I wasn't entirely sure if I made Double D's reason for being mad good enough, but when I had my friend read it, she said it sounds exactly like something he would say. The first chapter might be the more funny one than this, but I also have a mini bonus chapter involving Tynia and Nyx that's pretty funny.


	3. Chapter 3

This is more of a bonus chapter and it includes Tynia and Nyx. I know I said I wouldn't include them in the chapter 2 (which I didn't) but since people liked them, which I didn't expect lolz, I decided to make this. It's a contiuation of the first chapter. Also, I am NOT a yaoi expert. I just wrote down what I know, so it might not be entirely accurate XD.

**Edd and Eddy's Intro to Yaoi**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this except for Tynia and Nyx.

* * *

"Why don't we show you?" Nyx said, as evil and perverted thoughts filled her mind.

Nyx grabbed Edd's hand, and Tynia grabbed Eddy's hand. They dragged the two boys outside, and ran over to the bleachers. They walked over to behind the bleachers and sat them down on the cool grass. Double D sat on his coat, since it was still wet on the ground, and Eddy plopped down with his legs stretched out.

"Nyx, chart," Tynia said. Nyx nodded and pulled out a large chart from her small backpack. Tynia got a ruler and slammed it onto the chart, startling the two boys.

"Alright, you two," Tynia said. "Me and my good friend Nyx..."

"It's actually my good friend Nyx and I," Double D interrupted, correcting her.

"SILENCIO, STUDENT!" Tynia yelled, pointing the ruler at Double D. The boy squeaked at the sudden yell, and clutched Eddy's hand. "As I was saying," Tynia continued. "Me and my friend Nyx are goin' to teach you all about..." She turned the page on the chart. "YAOI". In bright yellow letters, the word 'YAOI' was on the page. She then turned to the next page, which showed two anime guys kissing.

"Yaoi is the relationship between two guys," Nyx said. "There are different types of yaoi."

"I suggest you take notes, boys," Tynia said, a smirk on her face. Double D, being the good student he is, pulled out a notepad and began writing. Eddy looked over at his boyfriend and sighed. 'He really doesn't know how to turn that good student thing off,' Eddy thought.

"One type is shounen-ai," Nyx said, as she turned the page and showed two boys holding hands. "Shounen-ai is more implied yaoi, and there isn't any sex. There's more cuddling, small kisses, and stuff like that." Double D kept writing, as Nyx turned the page. On the next page was a guy straddling another guy and kissing him deeply.

"This is regular yaoi," Tynia said, pointing to the picture. "This has sex, but it isn't as explicit. It also has hugging and all that other lovey-dovey crap. This final one, and my personal favorite, is..." She turned the page and revealed one guy plowing hard into the other. Eddy gulped and yanked at his collar, some steam seeping out of it. Double D turned a crimson red.

"Hardcore yaoi," Nyx finished.

"Oh my," Double D said, as shivers ran down his spine.'I have never seen this in my health class,' he thought.

"This one has explicit sex scenes," Tynia said. "And lots and lots of juicy r-rated details". Tynia turned the page and showed the boys a collage of yaoi pictures. Most of them were sex scenes. Double D's blush became even darker, and Eddy just sat there, wide-eyed. In every single picture, Eddy kept imagining him and Edd, doing all of those things together. He kept thinking about Double D's facial features and him screaming Eddy's name. Eddy crossed his legs and tried to suppress the hard on he was getting.

"In yaoi, there is a seme and an uke," Nyx said. "The seme is the more masculine one in the relationship, and he is also the one 'giving', if you catch my drift."

"The uke is the more feminine one, and the one 'recieving'", Tynia said, as she made the motion of sex with her hands.

"Now, there is a whole bunch of other things that we could teach you, but lunch is almost over," Nyx said.

"Also, we're lazy," Tynia said. "Besides, you can find more stuff on the internet. So, any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a question," Eddy said.

"Eddy, you should raise your hand. It's polite," Double D primmed. Eddy, Nyx and Tynia all sighed, sweatmarks showing on their heads.

'He really _doesn't_ know how to turn that student thing off,' they thought.

"Anyway," Tynia said. "What's your question?"

"Well," Eddy said. "What are me and Double D's relationship like?"

Tynia smirked. "That's obvious. Your relationship is like regular yaoi. Eddy, you're the seme."

"And Double D," Nyx said. "You're the uke." Double D began to blush, and Eddy started chuckling to himself.

"The uke?" Double D said to himself. "So that means that I get...Oh my!" Eddy started to laugh more at Double D's reaction.

"Oh, here." Tynia pulled a DVD out of her pocket, and handed it to Eddy. "You can watch that, it's a personal favorite of mine. Also," she moved closer to Eddy's ears. "You can watch this for a few pointers, so you can please your man. Wink wink." A smirk grew on her face as Eddy started blushing. The four friends could hear the bell ringing, and they started walking back to the school. Tynia and Nyx were up ahead, and Edd and Eddy were walking together.

"So, how does it feel to be the uke?" Eddy asked.

"That is preposterous," Double D said. "I am in no way, shape, or form an u..." He was interrupted when Eddy grabbed his head and kissed him hard on the lips. Double D slowly relaxed and snaked his arms around Eddy's neck. Soon, Eddy ended the kiss and looked at Double D.

"You were sayin'?" he told his boyfriend. The intelligent boy stood there stunned as Eddy started walking back to the school. Double D, once he came back to his senses, hurrumphed and walked into school to get to his class. While he was walking to his class, Eddy felt the DVD in his pocket.

'I need to remember to watch this after school,' Eddy thought, a smirk growing on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

This is another bonus chapter that includes Tynia and Nyx. It's a continuation of chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I only own Tynia, Nyx, and this story. Everything else I do not own.

* * *

An hour has passed since Edd and Eddy got to Eddy's house. While those two were together, they made the unfortunate mistake of leaving the blinds in the window open. Tynia and Nyx were slowly creeping up to the house the boys were in. One of them had a camera in their hand. The two girls' yaoi senses were tingling, and they knew their two friends were doing something. They went up to the window, and looked through to see if anything was happening.

"Do you see anything?" Tynia asked her friend.

"No," Nyx replied. "I think they're sleeping."

"Damn it, Nyx. You just had to stop at the bathroom, didn't you?"

"I have a small bladder. Don't judge me."

"Well, now we missed our yaoi fix. I hope you're happy."

"Yes, I am." Tynia gave Nyx a small glare, while Nyx smiled. They were about to leave, when suddenly Tynia's phone rang loudly. Eddy jolted up, while Double D slowly pushed himself up. There were hickies on his neck that could be easily seen. Eddy's hair was messy, along with his and Double D's clothes. They looked at the window and were wide-eyed when they saw Tynia and Nyx. Tynia quickly took a snapshot.

"RUN!" Tynia yelled, and the two girls ran back to their houses. Double D and Eddy looked at each other.

"Next time, remember to close the blinds," Double D said. "Agreed," Eddy said, as they laid back down.


End file.
